


Day 3: Patience: Tough Love

by 28_Characters_Later



Series: Marco Bodt Appreciation Week Fics [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Marco Bodt Appreciation Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/28_Characters_Later/pseuds/28_Characters_Later
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Eren get into another fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 3: Patience: Tough Love

Black brows furrowed together as he listened to the fight behind him. 

“You’re really some suicidal little punk, Jaeger!”

“At least I’ll be doing something with my life, not hiding like a coward!”

This had been going on for close to an hour now. The smallest things would set Jean and Eren into a heated fight. Marco finally stood, figuring it wouldn’t be long before punches were being thrown. Giving a nod to Armin, each one began trying to pull their respective hot-headed friend away. 

“Marco, quit it! I’ve got him this time!”

“Sure you do.” Marco didn’t release Jean until they’d arrived at the nearest vacant room. Marco forced Jean to sit on the first bench they came to: much like a parent forcing a child into time-out. “Sit here and just breathe in and out. Slowly. We’ll go back to the others in a while.”

Jean huffed, folded his arms tightly over his chest and seethed quietly. 

Moving behind the livid teen, Marco started to rub and squeeze the stiff shoulders. 

“I bet she’s coddling him like some victimized puppy,” Jean snarled more to himself than to Marco.

It didn’t take a genius to know who Jean was talking about. Jealously held Marco’s heart in a firm icy grip but he said nothing. Instead he kept working Jean’s shoulders until the other finally began to relax. After a moment Marco pulled his hands away and sat down heavily beside the other. “Feeling better?”

Jean nodded. “For now.” He was trying to wind Marco up now, with the suggestion of another fight later on rather than just saying simply that the recent anger had finally drained away. He was smirking though.

Marco sighed but still quietly smiled to his friend. That might be all they’ll ever be, but Marco was still glad for at least that.


End file.
